


Fic Commission for Destiny

by Emma_Trevelyan



Series: Emma's Fic Commissions [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Hype for Noya, Not Romance, Reader Insert, national team, post college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Trevelyan/pseuds/Emma_Trevelyan
Summary: Noya meets his biggest (little) fan, and it's a great day for him!





	Fic Commission for Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally done with the commissioner and her sister's name, but to protect their identity, they have been replaced with ____ and ****. Thank you for understanding

Noya knew he wasn’t the most popular member of Japan’s National Volleyball Team. And he was ok with that. He would never reach the level of adoration for their incredible spikers, their flashy and painfully-talented setter, their tight middle blockers… A killer receive was cool and all, but nowhere near as amazing to the layman as a powerful service ace, or a lightning quick, or  an unbreakable block. But volleyball was a game of connection, and it didn’t matter how flashy he was. If the ball isn’t received, it doesn’t go up, and volleyball can’t begin. He has always told himself this, from day one when he first started in the libero position. 

Still, it didn’t mean that he wanted to be an invisible member. He had just as much right to be on the team as any one of his teammates, so he did his best to stand out. It didn’t really matter. It was hard to compete. Bokuto was so exuberant and bright, super popular with kids. Ushijima, of all people, did so much charity work he was up for freaking awards. The National Team had to hire an actual manager just to keep up with Oikawa and Kuroo’s fan clubs, considering they were among the most eligible men in Japan. And Noya? Well, Noya was popular among enthusiasts. Industry insiders. Fellow players. But that didn’t really matter to the general public. 

Still, he fought on. He didn’t play volleyball for the popularity. He played it because he loved it more than anything else in the world. 

One afternoon, after they finished practice, Noya and a few of his coworkers were leaving for their individual train stations. Except Kuroo. Because of course Kuroo had a car. 

“So what do you say?” Kuroo asked, running his fingers through sweat-damp hair. It still stuck up ridiculously, even after a shower. Noya, who had worn his hair in signature spikes since middle school, was envious.  _ Kuroo _ probably didn’t pay upwards of ¥3,000 a month on hair gel. “Sukiyaki? Or maybe we’ll just hit that izakaya Iwaizumi-san told us about.” 

“Kuroo-chan and Iwa-chan have the palates of 60-year-old salary men, so I don’t trust either of their food recommendations,” Oikawa said, thumbing through his phone. “Wish I could join you for dinner, but I actually have a shoot for that athletic support company.” 

“Good luck, Oikawa-san,” Noya said. “Watch out for rabid fans!” 

“Ah, such is the life of an outrageously popular, world-class athlete,” Oikawa opined dramatically. “Whatever will I do with myself?” 

“They just want you for your body,” Kuroo said, taking the wind out of Oikawa’s sails. 

“And floofy hair,” Bokuto interjected, finally taking his earbud out. “If I haven’t seen you first thing in the morning all greasy and sleepy, I’d never believe you don’t do anything to it.” 

“Boku-chan, how dare you mention my morning oil problems,” Oikawa whined, too high and dramatic to be seriously offended. They’d all spent enough time around each other to see all of them at their worst. The party at the most recent Olympic Village after the final medal ceremony was still spoken of in hushed, reverent tones. 

They continued their banter back and forth, still trying to decide where to get dinner, when Kuroo suddenly stopped. Noya and Bokuto, still playfully poking each other in the sides, ran smack into his back.

“You, Kuroo-san, get your brake lights checked,” Noya teased.

“Sorry,” Kuroo said, pointing towards the entryway. “But we have a little visitor.” 

“Oooh, that’s Noya-chan’s jersey!” Oikawa cooed. 

It was true. The distinct black reverse jersey with the bright red number 4 on the chest was his first clue. It was one of those official recreations they sold at like, UNIQLO. She had wavy, shaggy brown hair and glasses on her rounded face. She was shorter than him, but not by much. She couldn’t have been older than… elementary school? Junior high, maybe? When they made eye contact, she practically vibrated with excitement. 

“Excuse me, are you… are you Nishinoya Yuu?” She started bouncing in place, rocking back and forth from her heels to her toes.

“Yeah,” Noya said with a grin. “Hi! Are you a fan?” 

“Wow, Nishinoya! I can’t believe…” the girl when all starry eyed on him. In a way, she reminded him of Hinata. “Wow! I am just… wow! I’m your biggest fan, Noya-san!”

She held out a small backpack with a heart-shaped clear window, displaying an impressive array of buttons and badges. All of them his. Some of them were official, most were homemade. He didn’t have a lot of official merch. He was actually really impressed by the spread. It was all artful and well put together. 

“Oooh, Noya-chan has a little fan!” Oikawa called. For one, he was sincere.

“Yeah, I am!” The girl grinned a super wide grin. “I love Noya-san! He’s super cool, especially when he shouts like, ‘Rolling THUNDER!’ I like that the most!” 

Noya laughed; “Yeah, all versions of my Rolling Thunder are pretty great!”

“Right!? Everyone in my class thinks that they’re all just normal receives, but I know they’re wrong! They’re amazing! You’re amazing!” 

Noya puffed out with pride, hoping the more popular members of his team were getting a little jealous. A little. He felt so, so proud to have a little fan like this. Oikawa sometimes got mobbed by teenaged girls, and Bokuto had tons of kids as his fans, but this was different. It was the super honest level of adoration only children knew how to give. 

“All the kids in my class think that spikers and setters are cooler,” the girl continued. “They think big, strong spikes are the best! But I know better!”

“Right? A killer receive always makes the crowd go wild!” Noya responded with equal enthusiasm. “And it’s harder than it looks!” 

“I know! None of the boys in my class are very good at receives when we play volleyball in gym!” The girl gesticulated wildly, holding out her arms in a crude imitation of a proper receive form. “But I remember you talked to a magazine once, and you said that the libero is the most important! ‘Because without the receive, volleyball can’t start!’ You said that!”

“You know a lot about volleyball, considering how young you are,” Noya said, grinning down at her. He was liking her more and more. He liked her excitement and her enthusiasm. Her praise was nice, but the fact that she was so open with her admiration... “Do you play?” 

She flushed under his praise; “Just a little. Mostly in gym class and stuff. The boys in my class say I’m too small to play.” 

“Well, that’s just not true!” Noya planted his hands on his hips, gesturing to himself with his thumb. “Look at me! If I can do it and be so amazing I have such a cool fan, anyone can do it!” 

She grinned; “You really really think so?! Really really!?” 

“For really real!” Noya replied with a thumbs up and a grin. “If you want to, you can definitely play volleyball! Or do art, or go to space! Or anything! What matters is you try, right?” 

“You… you really think I could go to space!?” The girl’s eyes were almost comically wide.

“If you wanted to,” Noya said, putting his hand on her shoulder. She was near vibrating with excitement. 

“Wow, thank you!” She suddenly started fidgeting opening the zipper to her backpack. “Um… er… I was hoping… could I get your autograph!?” 

Noya was caught off guard for the first time since he started playing professionally; “Wow… umm… wow, yeah! Definitely! If.. oh, shoot. If you have a marker or something.” 

“That’s ok, I have one!” She reached into her bag, pulling out a lovingly-battered sports magazine from the previous season and a shiny, silver Sharpie. She opened to a page where his photograph and interview took up two full pages. It was intricately decorated, with sparkles and cool stickers and ‘ROLLING THUNDER’ written in bright, vibrant colors. She’d pasted a paper frame around his face. “This is my Noya-san page. All that it needs now to be  _ perfect _ is your autograph!” 

“Oh, wow,” Noya said, utterly sincere. He had little to no artistic talent whatsoever, so he was genuinely impressed. “Did you make this yourself?” 

“My big sister helped me, but it was mostly my idea,” she said. 

Noya dropped to his knee, bracing the magazine against his thigh; “What’s your name, sweetie?” 

“____!” She seemed so genuinely excited as she bounced in place. “Thank you thank you thank you! This is amazing. You’re my hero, Noya-san.” 

Noya just laughed, signing her magazine where she’d told him she wanted the autograph. He grinned up at her, shooting her the thumbs up, and handed her magazine back to her. 

“Oh, my god, ____!” An older girl came whipping around the corner, her face flushed with exertion and embarrassment. “What are you doing? He’s probably busy!” 

“****, look! Noya-san signed my magazine!” ____ held the page up to show the girl--her sister?--reverently. “He wrote me a note and everything!” 

**** gave a disapproving but indulgent look; “And what do you say?” 

“Thank you so much, Noya-san!” ____ grinned happily, tears welling in her big eyes. “I’ll treasure this forever and ever!” 

“I’m really sorry about this,” **** said with a soft smile. “She’s a huge fan of yours; I hope she didn’t bother you.” 

Noya waved off her concerns; “She made my day, actually. I’m always happy to meet my fans.”

“Well thank you,” **** said. “You just made her year. Alright, ____. It’s time to go. Say goodbye.” 

“Goodbye, Noya-san! I’ll see you at your next game!” 

Noya flashed her another thumbs up; “I’ll make sure to save a killer receive just for you!” 

 

_ Dear ____, _

_ Thanks so much for being my number 1 fan! You have very good taste, and I’ll think about you the next time I do my ROLLING THUNDER. It was cool talking to you today!  _

_ From,  _

_ Nishinoya Yuu _

_ P.S. I really liked your socks!!! _

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in commissioning me, my rules and pricing is [here](http://hq-cuties-pls.tumblr.com/post/175869994974/admin-emmas-fic-commissions)  
> If you don't want a commission but still want to support me, [here](https://ko-fi.com/A1332O8Z) is my ko-fi
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!!!


End file.
